


Dracarys

by lyn452



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Death, Death, Despair, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452
Summary: Spoilers for 8.06. Burn it all.





	Dracarys

**Author's Note:**

> Like many of us, I am not happy with this season. I was a fool to hope it would get better. But in my anger, grief and despair I wrote a drabble of what's probably going to happen next. 
> 
> I'd make a decent bet it's far better than what we'll get to see. I actually know something about writing.

Daenerys could barely feel the blade in her belly, but she felt the betrayal cut deep. Jon looked sad, but she refused to feel bad for him. She refused to feel anything for him anymore. If she had never felt anything for him in the first place all of this might have been so different. “I knew you would betray me,” she said, her eyes connecting with him.

She walked forward towards him, pressing the sword in deeper. “I gave you everything and you gave me nothing.”

Jon scowled at that and growled. “You wanted to kill my family, Dany.” The name was a blade to her, as Viserys’ begging filled her mind. “You brought us all death. You left me no choice.”

Daenerys could feel the blood loss, but she stayed standing. The hilt was to her stomach now. “Am I not your family, Aegon?” She looked down to see his free hand and took it. She placed it below where the blade poured out her blood. “I hope you feel our child die, Jon Snow.”

She could stay up no longer, and she fell to the ground. Dead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jon couldn’t feel anything but regret and horror and revulsion. What had he done? Was she lying? He turned his head and threw up. He began to sob, the blood staining his hands now coating his face. He knelt down beside her; Longclaw was still jutting out of his former queen’s body.

He heard the dragon roar. Jon knew he should leave, but he couldn’t move. His hands hovered over her. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to cradle her in his arms one last time, mourn that everything had gone so wrong.

He wanted to die with her. He heard the dragon rip apart the keep around them, but he paid it no mind. He reached out to touch Daenerys one last time. His mind remembered their time on the boat. How often had he wished he could just stay there forever? He wanted it even more now.

But the dragon’s talons kept him from her. Jon closed his eyes and waited for the dragonfire to engulf him.

Dracarys.


End file.
